Relancer
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. —Voy a llamar a la policía en este mismo instante si no te apartas de mi vista —amenazo a Naruto. Mi teléfono celular en mi oreja. Sí, éste es el único método que se me ha ocurrido para salvar mi pellejo. Un chico pasa a mi lado en su bicicleta y me lanza una mirada que grita: "¡loca!". Por lo visto, el mundo se ha quedado sin héroes y caballeros que quiera salir en mi defensa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: "Relancer" es una palabra francesa que significa "renacer".**

* * *

**RELANCER**

_Capítulo I_

Si yo fuera la chica buena y elegante que a mi padre le gustaría que fuera, estoy segura de que no conduciría un Scooter Honda Vision con 108 caballos de fuerza. Vale, no es un gran vehículo, pero para moverse en una ciudad pequeña como Konoha es genial y, para la salud mental de mi padre, es el transporte de la muerte. No importa que esté teñido en un bonito color plateado aparentemente inofensivo, cualquier cosa con dos ruedas que no sea una bicicleta, a él le parece el Vehículo de Satanás. También sé que no es nada elegante limpiar salsa de tomate de mi barbilla con el dorso de mi mano, como lo hago ahora mismo, pero la culpa no es mía, las hamburguesas rebosantes de cátsup y mostaza son mi debilidad.

Limpio cualquier otro resto del alimento de mi cara con la servilleta y la hago bolita, dejándola en la mesa, lejos de mí. Doy un pequeño sorbo a mi Coca-Cola y enfoco mi vista en mi libro de Orientación Escolar; un borde de la página se ha llenado con grasa de carne. Por lo visto, hacer los deberes en el McDonald's local no es una decisión muy inteligente, pero soy habitual aquí y hay internet gratis.

Mi tarea consiste en responder un test de personalidad, así que no es mucho trabajo; el problema en sí es encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para contestar más de cincuenta preguntas del tipo: "cuando ves a un perro de la calle, ¿tu primer pensamiento es hacer algo por él?", "si necesitas dinero y tus padres no están ¿lo tomas sin preguntar?". No tengo nada en contra de los perros, pero sí contra las preguntas sobre ellos en mis estúpidos libros del colegio.

Escribo mis respuestas en una tabla que dibujé en una hoja en blanco, sorbiendo todavía mi refresco. A, b, a, c, b, d... esto es eterno. Mi atención se dispersa en la pregunta quince. Levanto mi vista del libro y la dirijo al mostrador, porque es lo que tengo en frente. Mi mirada se cruza con la de Lee, el chico que toma las órdenes y que se viste siempre con ropa entallada a su cuerpo como un leotardo, preferentemente en tonalidades verdes. Eso sí, su pelo negro luce más bonito que él mío, aunque el corte de cazo sea feísimo y deje mucho que desear. Mejor ya ni hablar de sus cejas de oruga.

Lee me sonríe abiertamente, con dientes y guiño de ojo incluido. Yo sonrío por educación y vuelvo la vista al cuestionario, incómoda; no me gusta que me coquetee así... ni de ninguna otra manera. Me da escalofríos. Yo pensaba, la primera vez que lo vi, que era a todas luces homosexual, pero no. Su sentido de la moda es simplemente rarito. Si yo tuviera un novio, sería más fácil despachar al chico, pero no lo tengo y tampoco lo inventaré porque vengo aquí cada cuatro días y siempre he asistido sola; si dijera que tengo un novio, lógicamente debería dejar de comer sin compañía y eso no sucederá, soy un poco nueva en la ciudad y un tanto antisocial también. Además, una mentira de ese calibre requiere ser sostenida por mucho tiempo y yo paso de esos teatros. Eso sí, tampoco sucederá que cambie de establecimiento para satisfacer mi estómago de su antojo favorito: las hamburguesas. Desde que vengo aquí, nunca me ha tocado una mala hamburguesa, unas malas papas fritas o una mala pajita para la Coca-Cola, a diferencia de la gente a mi alrededor, que siempre se queja del sabor. Yo sospecho de Lee.

Respondo una pregunta del infinito cuestionario, anoto mi respuesta en el papel, y continúo con la siguiente. Así una y otra vez, sin descansar. No quiero toparme con los ojos negros de Lee nuevamente. Cuando el ruido de una silla arrastrando se escucha justo a mi lado, ya voy en el reactivo cuarenta y nueve. Observo de reojo quién se ha sentado junto a mí (o ha robado la silla, como también puede ser probable), pero la cortina rosada que hace mi cabello suelto no me deja ver con claridad.

Como no he podido mirar al desconocido, finjo que no me importa el hecho de que alguien se haya sentado a mi lado a pesar de que hay alrededor unas cuatro mesas disponibles y continúo en lo mío. No logro terminar de leer la pregunta siguiente porque la voz de un chico, me llama.

—Hola, Sakura —su tono suena fastidiado y cansado, como si hablarme fuera una gran y terrible obligación, sin embargo, hay una nota de sincera alegría en la última sílaba de mi nombre.

Frunzo el ceño. Yo no le he obligado a iniciar una conversación y no reconozco la voz de ninguna parte. Es más, ni siquiera sé por qué me habla.

—¿Hola? —digo indecisa, mirándole directamente—. ¿Te conozco? —pregunto. No evoco tampoco su cara de algún lugar, aunque no es ninguna novedad. No soy buena con los nombres, los rostros y las fechas. Revuelvo, convino y confundo todo. Si fuera un poco más torpe, sé que sería capaz de decirle 'Margot' a un hombre. Duh, patético.

El chico me mira un segundo, algo sorprendido. Supongo que esperaba que le reconociera al instante y le ha roto el ego sobremanera que no lo haga. Un hombre guapo como él, de cabello rubio, piel tostada, brillantes ojos azules, pómulos levantados, nariz recta y rostro ovalado, debe tener la autoestima por los cielos. Bueno, amigo, no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere. A veces se tiene que perder. Como ahora. Además, tiene unas marcas en sus mejillas, como bigotes de gato. Hombre, este chico es raro.

—Estuve en el jardín de infancia contigo. ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Naruto —dice mostrando una sonrisa con todos los dientes (blancos, perfectos), pero no espera a que yo haga un asentimiento—. Solíamos jugar atrapadas juntos.

Recuerdo las atrapadas. O algo así. Yo no jugaba realmente. Siempre me escondía en el baño de niñas hasta que terminara el recreo para impedir que algún crío me capturara y me lanzara contra el barandal amarillo que actuaba como base, como si yo fuera vieja mercancía sin vender.

—También recuerdo que eras la única que sabía escribir su nombre completo. Y colorear sin salirte de la raya. La que más lloraba también.

Yo le miro confundida, aunque con un poco menos de desconfianza. La desconfianza forma parte inherente de mi personalidad. Si sabe eso de mí, algo tan remoto y que no es del tipo de información vital que te lanza un estafador para engañarte, su historia debe ser verdadera, por extraño que parezca. Aunque eso no explica que haya salido de la nada, hablándome como si esperara que me pusiera a charlar sobre lo que hacíamos o dejábamos de hacer hace diez años.

—Sí, bastante inteligente era para mi edad —rio huecamente, censurando en mi mente la parte en la que lloriqueaba, como una chica tonta flirteando con un chico sexy. Oh, cielos. Eso soy. Por lo menos en la parte de tonta porque, a decir verdad, no estoy flirteando propiamente dicho porque a) No sé flirtear y b) No quiero flirtear con él, prefiero, y me ahogo en el pensamiento, lanzarle un guiño a Lee antes que a él. Lo juro. Hay algo en su persona que me hace repelerlo. Tiene cara de problemas.

—No es bueno presumir —hay una sonrisa torcida en su rostro cuando finaliza la frase. Se ve más guapo con esa mueca. Algo así como sexy, depredador y misterioso. El tipo de chico que en la película te caería más tarde con la noticia de que es un vampiro mientras hunde los colmillos en tu cuello y te chupa hasta desangrarte.

—Si estoy orgullosa de ello no tengo por qué ocultarlo.

—Por eso es que no tienes muchos amigos —dice—. Irritas a las personas.

Abro y cierro la boca como un pez durante unos segundos. Su gesto indica que está divertido, pero yo no. Sí tengo amigos, no soy una paria de la sociedad. Estoy perfectamente indignada ahora y se lo hago saber.

—Oh, perdóneme, Señor Personalidad. Lamento no poder ser como usted, que aparece de la nada a hablarle a una chica que dice conocer del jardín de infancia, como si a la susodicha le interesara convivir con alguien que a todas luces es un extraño.

—No deberías enojarte tanto. La cara se te arruga como pasa.

—Mi cara es mía. Gracias por la preocupación.

—Ahora te has alterado. Seguro no eres _Paciencia_ —siento el sarcasmo cargado en sus palabras y, aún con todo y eso, la diversión no llega a sus ojos. Parece que está pensando en algo que le molesta. Me cuesta creer que hace unos momentos creí que su sonrisa era verdadera. Y, aunque todavía (y muy a mi pesar), le considero sexy, sé que si sueño con él tendré horribles y atemorizantes pesadillas. Unas que involucren cuchillos y sangre. ¿Quién sostendrá el arma blanca y apuñalará a quién? No lo sé.

—Estoy alterada. Ya sabes. El bachillerato, las tareas. Esas ganas de asesinar a los profesores que te dan trabajo para hacer en casa todos los días. Idiotas que me sacan de mis casillas. Lo normal.

Si él entiende mi agresiva indirecta, no se da por aludido. Sin embargo, no tiene la oportunidad de lanzar otro comentario estúpido porque algo afuera le distrae. Enfoca su mirada a través de los cristales y sus ojos persiguen algo que yo no alcanzo a ver. Aprovecho ese momento de distracción para cerrar mi libro de las preguntas sin fin. Me guardo mi hoja de respuestas en la bolsa trasera de mis pantalones y saco las llaves de otro compartimiento al frente de mi ropa. Es momento de huir, me digo a mí misma.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? Aún no terminas tu tarea.

Le regalo una sonrisa inestable a Naruto, casi queriéndole zarandear para que entre en razón y entienda la obviedad del porqué no quiero estar con él. Le digo adiós con la mano, un gesto cortés que indudablemente él no se merece, y en seguida huyo. Lo escucho diciéndome un 'nos vemos luego' muy seguro, pero yo no quiero verlo próximamente. Ni siquiera en un futuro lejano.

Creo que soy la chica más extraña y estúpida del mundo. Una joven adolescente de dieciséis años, saludable y con hormonas alborotadas, no huye despavorida del hombre más guapo que se le ha acercado en su vida por voluntad propia, tan pronto como éste se distrae. Pero mi instinto me dijo que algo estaba mal con él desde el momento en que se puso a mi lado, y mi instinto ha funcionado correctamente un noventa por ciento de las ocasiones en las que me ha disparado su señal de alarma. Así que, con los porcentajes a mi favor, corro hacia el estacionamiento en busca de mi scooter.

* * *

**Ayer, mientras limpiaba mi closet, encontré esto. Fue escrito, en su mayoría, en agosto de 2012. Y era un SasuSaku. Pero NaruSaku queda mejor, porque la personalidad del niño rubio es más abierta y fácil de manejar para lo que quiero. Miren, en realidad no. Esta es la idea original que tenía para mi otro fanfic, Prosternación, pero, joder, ese otro fic mutó de manera que quedó irreconocible, así que fácilmente puedo tener dos fanfics con una temática similar, pero con diálogos y hechos diametralmente opuestos.**

**Gracias por entender.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**


	2. Chapter 2

**RELANCER**

_Capítulo II_

Cuando llego a casa, las luces de la sala están encendidas y el estómago se me revuelve un poco antes de entrar. No es por enfermedad y eso yo lo sé muy bien, sino que mi organismo ya sabe qué me espera adentro, así que se anticipa. Abro la puerta con mucho cuidado y camino despacito, casi en silencio, deseando no ser vista u oída, pero mi plan fracasa, como siempre, cuando Shizune me para con su horrible voz a dos pasos de las escaleras.

—¿Dónde habías estado?

Se encuentra sentada sobre un sillón de la esquina, mirando directo a la puerta de entrada. Sus piernas cruzadas y la falda azul que se le desliza por encima de la rodilla. Una mano debajo de su barbilla, la otra en el reposabrazos. Quiere imponer autoridad posando así. Yo digo que simplemente luce estúpida.

Miro el reloj de pared que marca las siete y quince minutos. No es tan tarde realmente, así que el regaño no viene por eso, sino porque me salí de la casa tan pronto como llegué de la escuela, sin decir una sola palabra. No es la primera vez que sucede esto, así que ya me sé el discurso y el chantaje emocional que vendrán a continuación.

—Comiendo —respondo vagamente. El responderle ya es un honor que ella tiene, por cierto.

—Preparé la comida para ti, Sakura. También te lo dije. ¿Por qué no has venido si ya lo sabías?

—¿De verdad quieres que conteste?

Levanto la barbilla y camino directo a las escaleras, ignorando cualquier otra cosa que Shizune diga. No tengo necesidad de escuchar la misma letanía otra vez ni ella la tiene de pronunciarla. Ambas sabemos que yo no haré caso. Llego hasta mi habitación pisando fuerte y me encierro en ella sin pensarlo dos veces, dando un portazo. Mi póster de Coldplay vibra junto con la madera. Entre menos conviva con esa mujer, más feliz seré.

Shizune es la amante de mi papá. Claro que, para él y el resto del mundo, es su prometida, pero para mí no es más que una cualquiera. Y mi papá un hombre muy cínico.

Verán, Mebuki, mi madre, murió cuando yo tenía ocho años.; en ese entonces vivía en una ciudad mucho más grande y no en Konoha. Después de haberme dado a luz, su salud quedó muy deteriorada y se pasaba el tiempo en el hospital o postrada en la cama. Estaba constantemente de mal humor por causa de todas las inyecciones y medicamentos que debía tomar; no jugaba muy a menudo conmigo y me mandaba a callar al menor ruido que hacía. Cuando me lastimaba, yo tenía que tragarme mis lágrimas para no molestar a mamá. Con esto no quiero decir que mi madre fuera mala conmigo, por supuesto. Ella era una buena mujer. Cuando se sentía con fuerzas y ánimos, deambulaba por la casa, cantando alguna vieja canción que le recordaba su época de adolescente rebelde, hacía todo tipo de manualidades y tejidos para mí, me ayudaba a elegir mi ropa y me contaba cuentos antes de ir a dormir. Pero mamá murió más temprano que tarde, y papá y yo nos quedamos solos.

Kisashi, también conocido como papá, es un hombre muy ocupado. Es inspector en una empresa de golosinas y constantemente tiene que viajar para supervisar las numerosas fábricas dentro y fuera del país. Cuando mi madre murió, el mundo se le vino encima. Estaba asustado de no poder criarme correctamente al estar asusente por largos periodos de tiempo, pero no podía abandonar el trabajo solamente para pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo y verme crecer, así que contrató una niñera multiusos a tiempo completo. ¡Bingo! La niñera es Shizune, que en ese entonces era una chica recién graduada de la preparatoria, esperando conseguir dinero suficiente para, algún día, ir a la universidad. Una amiga de mi difunta madre la había recomendado como empleada de confianza y Kisashi se apresuró a contratarla.

Ella planchaba mi uniforme, me llevaba a la escuela, lavaba mi ropa, limpiaba la casa, preparaba la comida, me sacaba a pasear, me enseñaba cosas de niñas e intercedía por mí cuando papá se molestaba conmigo. No era lo suficientemente pequeña y tonta para llamarla 'mamá', pero, después del primer año, la sentía como tal. Entonces fue cuando comenzó todo lo malo.

Shizune no se matriculó en la universidad porque mi padre le rogó que se quedara un ciclo más; la sobornó aumentándole el sueldo, dándole más libertades y comprándole un auto para facilitarnos a las dos el transporte. Ella seguía agradándome, la seguí considerando como una segunda madre y hasta llegué a rogar por su perdón, pues yo sabía que era mi culpa que ella no cumpliera su sueño de ser ginecóloga.

Mi padre, por su parte, trataba de hacer el trabajo de Shizune más llevadero, trayendo el trabajo a casa para que ella tuviera la noche libre, dándole tantos días lejos de mí como pudiera y entregándole bonos por cualquier pequeña cosa que hiciera correctamente. Pero ella rechazaba sus atenciones, le decía que yo no era un problema y más de una vez lo ayudó con su trabajo, mientras yo me quedaba jugando Pokémon con mi Nintendo DS, echada en un sofá.

Para el tercer año que Shizune se quedó sin matricular, yo ya sabía que se cocinaba algo raro entre ella y mi padre, pero rogué a Dios tanto como pude para que todo fuera un mal presentimiento mío. Luego llegaron los rumores entre mis familiares, los amigos de mi padre, su trabajo y los vecinos. Pasadas unas semanas, se esparcieron tanto hasta el punto de que mis compañeros preguntaban si Shizune era mi nueva madre, si era la nueva novia de mi padre o si era tal cosa u otra. Yo los negué, como era de esperarse, remarcando que Shizune era solamente mi niñera y que era demasiado joven para que le gustara a Kisashi y viceversa. Además, ya les había preguntado a ellos hasta el cansancio acerca de eso y los dos me lo negaron rotundamente, alegando que todo era una falacia.

Yo vivía en Villa Mentiras todo ese tiempo, como es evidente, hasta el día en el que un niño de mi curso gritó en mi cara que yo era una estúpida y que seguramente ella y mi padre se revolcaban todas las noches a mis espaldas. Ya nos habían dado educación sexual para ese entonces y, además, se corrían los rumores de que Ken, como se llama el niño en cuestión, veía porno, así que su vocabulario no me asustó mucho más de lo que me molestó.

Después de lanzarle una gran piedra a la cara, arañarle los brazos (nada elegante, lo sé) y patearle en las costillas hasta que me pidiera piedad, le juré que le probaría que era un mentiroso y sucio hablador. Él sonrió socarronamente en su agonía y le di una última patada, esta vez en la ingle. En medio de mi arranque de ira, le pedí a Matsuri (una niña de mi curso que además vivía en mi barrio) que organizara una pijamada en su casa. Yo tenía un plan formándose en mi cabeza y para ponerlo en práctica necesitaba su ayuda.

Matsuri se demoró en conseguir el permiso de sus padres, pero lo logró al mostrarles su nueve punto cinco en el examen de matemáticas, el cual yo resolví en su nombre después de matarme estudiando toda la noche.

Ella no era muy brillante con los números.

Rogarle a mi padre para que me dejara dormir fuera de casa fue la tarea más fácil de todas, de hecho, cedió con bastante facilidad. Tomar la llave de repuesto de la puerta principal que guardaba en su estudio fue relativamente más complicado.

Esa noche llevé mis cosas a casa de Matsuri con aparente normalidad. Le dije adiós a Shizune con frescura cuando me dejó en la puerta de la casa de mi amiga; allí comí e intrigué con las chicas hasta que dieron las diez de la noche. Entonces propuse jugar a las escondidillas y, tras muchos ruegos míos (porque ya teníamos once años y eso era para niños de preescolar), yo estaba contando en el jardín de la casa con la cara mirando a un árbol de naranjas. Conté hasta diez cuando se suponía que tenía que llegar hasta cincuenta y luego me eché a correr en dirección a mi hogar, sintiendo el peso de la llave en el bolsillo de mi pijama floreada, asustada porque era la primera vez que cometía un acto de rebeldía.

Golpear a Ken no contaba. Eso había sido justicia.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la casa, silenciosa como ninja, mi mano temblaba como si tuviera Parkinson. Respirar sin hacer ruido también me estaba costando más de lo esperado. Las luces del living se encontraban encendidas pero, afortunadamente, no había nadie allí. Revisé la cocina, los pasillos, los baños, la habitación de papá, la que ocupaba Shizune e incluso la mía, y no encontré a nadie. Suspiré aliviada porque, si estaban en el estudio, seguro que se encontraban trabajando; pero debía asegurarme, así que fui. Ya no me preocupé por no hacer ruido, sino por lo que me dirían mis amigas cuando descubrieran que no había nadie buscándolas o el regaño de mi padre al encontrarme de nuevo en casa; con suerte y mi niñera estaría de mi lado en eso último. Caminé con una sonrisa en la cara, imaginándome a Ken tragarse sus palabras como si fueran sucio lodo, y giré el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola.

Todo lo que mi cerebro alcanzó a registrar fue que mi padre y Shizune se estaban besando.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi estómago dio una voltereta y no supe si debía reír o llorar. Indecisa, opté por estallar en furia y grité palabras aprendidas de Ken a los dos, como si estuviera loca. No estoy muy orgullosa de eso, pero, si sucediera otra vez, estoy segura de que haría lo mismo.

Que mi padre consiguiera una nueva mujer no es lo que me molestó; él y mi madre no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos como para que yo tuviera una sólida imagen de ellos como pareja. Ni siquiera es que fuera Shizune la elegida, aunque algo de ello está presente en el resentimiento; sino que es el hecho de que los dos me mintieran sin remordimientos por tanto tiempo, viéndome la cara de estúpida, mientras todos a mi alrededor sabían la verdad, y yo, la más importante de todos, no.

Así que ya ven, no odio a Shizune por rebeldía adolescente. La odio por mentirosa y aprovechada. Y a mi padre lo resiento por lo mismo. Dejar de ser su niña buena es la protesta que llevo manteniendo por los últimos cinco años, aunque sea un tanto mojigata con las otras personas a mi alrededor. Pensé huir de casa cuando pequeña, con la ira fresca e impulsiva, pero seamos realistas: es estúpido. La policía me hubiera encontrado más rápido de lo que yo hubiera tenido un plan de escape que valiera la pena.

Froto mi estómago un poco, como hago cuando no tengo mucho qué hacer y miro al techo desde el suelo de mi pieza. Es aburrido simplemente estar aquí de ociosa. Shizune no se merece que me quede encerrada por causa suya.

Observo la pantalla de mi celular unos momentos, decidiendo qué haré ahora. No es tan tarde como para estar asustada del mundo y quedarme a esperar un nuevo día, el sol apenas comienza a ponerse. Resuelvo que es buena hora para ir a correr a las canchas deportivas y bajar la hamburguesa que me he comido mientras hacía la tarea.

Yo voy a correr de vez en cuando. No soy tan floja como aparento; soy quien asea la casa y mi cuarto está relativamente ordenado. También me preparo comida yo misma, pero los restaurante de alimentos rápidos son mi debilidad, como McDonald's, mi segundo hogar. Sí, porque yo nunca consideraría el bachillerato mi segundo hogar. Con ese horrible uniforme que consiste en una falda gris oscuro tabloneada y una camisa blanca. Parezco una chica deprimente, a pesar de mi cabello antinaturalmente rosa como los chicles.

Busco ropa deportiva en mi armario y elijo un conjunto gris con detalles en verde agua. Me meto en él y me amarro el cabello en una cola baja con una liga que siempre uso de pulsera en mi mano izquierda. Sonrió al espejo para levantarme el ánimo. Es una cosa que hago para la autoestima. No soy precisamente la reina de las guapas, así que debo coger confianza de un lugar que no sea mi padre llamándome la chica más hermosa del mundo o las miradas provocativas de Lee.

La chica del espejo, con su rostro pálido y el pelo rosa me sonríe de vuelta. Tengo los pómulos altos. Normalmente coloreados en un fino tono rojizo, labios delgados y una nariz pequeña. Los ojos de color verde jade son mi principal atractivo (mi pelo es un chiste, no una herramienta de seducción); no me saco las cejas, a menos que sea para evitar convertirme en una Helga Pataky. Mi cabello es largo, unos veinte centímetros por debajo de los hombros, completamente lacio y, hombre, es rosa por naturaleza.

El color de pelo de mi padre es un rojo zanahoria, así que me gusta pensar que heredé el color de su cabello, pero lo cierto es que no. El mío es ridículamente rosa que casi parece que me modificaron genéticamente antes de nacer. Cabe destacar que he sufrido bullying por él y que me encantaría teñirlo, pero encontré un arma tan buena como el tinte: fingir que le lo teñí de rosa y poner cara de gamberra cuando alguien se me queda mirando.

Siguiendo con mi descripción física, debo decir que soy de estatura media y algo rellenita también, no gorda, pero tampoco Miss Konoha. Ciento sesenta y uno tampoco es una cantidad de centímetros por la que tildarías a una persona como alta.

Tomo las llaves de mi moto del suelo, se me deslizaron del bolsillo cuando me acosté a retozar hace unos momentos, y me marcho de casa nuevamente, rápida como un rayo. Grito que me voy a correr como gesto de cortesía. Tal vez así Shizune no me eche pelea cuando regrese y me evite dirigirle la palabra más de lo necesario.

Que yo avisé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Corro alrededor de las áreas verdes jadeando como posesa. Llevo media hora aquí y ya siento que desfallezco. No tengo muy buena condición física, a pesar de que correr me parece una actividad gratificante; algo tienen que ver todos esos burritos que como. El sudor empapa mi frente, el cabello de mi nuca y sienes se ha puesto húmedo; también lo siento escurrir por debajo de mi ropa, una sensación asquerosa, si me preguntan. Creo que mi sesión de ejercicios ha terminado oficialmente por hoy.

Me limpio el sudor con el dorso de la mano y veo con asco como escurre hasta tocar el suelo. Sí, me molestan mis propios fluidos. Tomando bocanadas de aire, arrastro los pies hasta el estacionamiento. Levanto polvo y la gente me mira molesta. Me gustaría decir que lo siento, pero el cuerpo me pesa más que la enorme mochila que llevaba en la escuela primaria, que era de esas que están tan repletas de todo que son más grandes que tú a esa edad; no puedo hacer nada en contra de mi cansancio... ¿o sí?

Hay una panadería ubicada estratégicamente frente al estacionamiento. El olor a pan se cuela desde el establecimiento hasta inundar mis fosas nasales. Olfateo fuerte y me siento como un completo sabueso. Acabo de correr, es evidente que no es la decisión más inteligente ir a llenarse de azúcar y harina tan pronto como termino el ejercicio, pero me digo a mí misma que seguro quemé todas mis reservas de glucosa, porque la boca se me hace agua de solo pensar en comerme un polvorón de naranja o una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria, y necesito reponerlas.

Sin poder hacer nada contra mi hambre, cruzo la calle, fijándome que no haya un borracho por ahí tratando de atropellarme. Abro la puerta transparente de la panadería con un fuerte jalón y me deleito con los colores y sabores. Comienzo a salivar. Cojo una bandeja y unas pinzas rápidamente. Agarro unas donas, un polvorón, un pastelillo de fresa y un cuernito. Tal vez, ya que estoy en esto, podría comprar el litro de leche también.

—Son treinta con cincuenta —dice la mujer del mostrador mascando su chicle.

Hundo mi mano en el bolsillo derecho, donde guardo mi dinero y veo la cantidad con la que cuento. Mierda. Sólo tengo treinta pesos.

—¿Puedo deberle cincuenta centavos?

La mujer me mira fijamente. Su expresión entre aburrida y fastidiada. Alza una ceja, como preguntándome si estoy siendo seria o es todo una simple broma. Yo le devuelvo una sonrisa que se tambalea.

—Elige qué vas a dejar —dice finalmente, regresando los postres a la bandeja. Hay tres personas haciendo cola detrás de mí. Siento cómo me clavan la mirada en la nuca. Qué torpe soy. ¿Por qué no me fijé si tenía dinero suficiente? Tal vez deje la dona de chocolate. O la leche chocolatada.

Una señora golpea el piso ritmicamente con el pie. Me está apresurando.

—Cóbrese —dice una voz masculina, alargando un billete de cincuenta. La cajera lo toma, algo sorprendida, y realiza la transacción. Regresa mis panes a la bolsa de papel.

—¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? —le exijo a Naruto, alcanzándolo antes de que se marche de una. Estoy adoptando mi faceta más gruñona para ver si lo repelo de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta con fingida inocencia, encogiéndose de hombros. Él solamente quiere molestarme. Le divierto, al parecer.

—Comprar mi pan —digo, entrando en su juego. Mi mano sostiene la bolsa de papel en alto.

—Para ayudarte.

—¿Quién eres? —inquiero, mirándole con los ojos achicados.

Ahora, menos que nunca, me trago su historia del jardín de infantes. Me ha encontrado aquí, en un lugar que piso por primera vez. Dudo que sea casualidad, él no compró nada, solamente entró allí porque me vio dentro. Pagó mi pan y luego quiso marcharse en el acto, dándose aires de chico misterioso.

—Ya te dije. Naruto. El chico que jugaba a las atrapadas mientras tú te escondías en el baño.

—No te creo. No te recuerdo.

—Eres mala con los rostros y los nombres, no me sorprende.

Mi mirada se pone más fiera. Está tratando de confundirme.

—Eres un acosador, ¿cierto? Sigues mis movimientos. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Y me investigas.

—No soy un acosador —rebate—. Soy Naruto. Te conozco del jardín de infantes.

—Ya te dije que no conozco ningún Naruto, así que déjame en paz.

Como estoy completamente enfurruñada, le tiro la bolsa de la compra a la cara. Normalmente no desperdicio comida, pero, venga, estoy furiosa, lo cual, según mi perspectiva, es bueno, porque acabo de descubrir que Naruto es un acosador y es estar furibunda o gritar como idiota, implorando que no me haga daño ni a mí ni a los míos.

—¿Por qué eres tan difícil? —pregunta con aparente inocencia después de coger mi compra al vuelo—. Seamos amigos.

Le miro todo lo mal que puedo, doy media vuelta y echó a andar en dirección de mi scooter. Este chico está chiflado si piensa que voy a aceptar ser amiga de mi acechador.

—No soy una mala persona.

—Bueno —digo, deteniéndome subitamente—. Yo sí lo soy. O por lo menos lo voy a ser si sigues a mi alrededor.

Echó a andar mi Honda y salgo pitando de la presencia de Naruto por segunda vez en el día.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Me despierto la mañana siguiente con Muse sonando en mi oreja. Apago la alarma del celular y me limpio la saliva de las comisuras de la boca. Es día de escuela, por desgracia, y debo madrugar para entregar los deberes y fingir que le presto atención a los maestros.

Mi rutina mañanera es sencilla: me cepillo los dientes, me lavo la cara, me pongo el horrible uniforme y bajo a desayunarme cualquier cosa que encuentre en la despensa y que sea de rápido consumo. Claro que, ahora que está Shizune, desayuno cosas más elaboradas, como el huevo con tocino que ahora mismo está frente a mí, sobre la mesa.

Hay días en los que Shizune me hace el desayuno y yo se lo arrojo de regreso en la cara (no literalmente, claro está, pero sí paso de él sin decir ni pío), pero hoy no tengo energías para pelearme tan temprano. Me siento y, en completo silencio, como poco a poco los alimentos. Me bebo el jugo de naranja y me marcho nuevamente sin decirle nada. Noto la mirada afligida de Shizune a mi espalda, pero la ignoro. Que no se haga la víctima, por favor. Ese papel es mío.

Tenten me espera en el estacionamiento, todavía montada en su viejo Tsuru blanco. Yo la saludo con una sonrisa y ella me habla sobre los deberes de trigonometría. Yo asiento con la cabeza distraídamente a través de su perorata mientras mi vista se pasea por el pequeño estacionamiento de la escuela.

Siento que alguien me observa.

Una ronda de escalofríos sacude mi columna vertebral y yo en seguida pienso en Naruto. ¿Estará por aquí? Está claro que es un acosador, así que hay altas probabilidades de que sea él quien me observa justo en este momento. Los hechos transcurridos ayer se vienen sobre mí como una cascada de recuerdos. Comienzo a temer por mi seguridad. ¿Qué si el tipo está loco? ¿Estará urdiendo alguna clase de venganza por lo mal que lo despaché ayer? Mi corazón reacciona asustado y espero, tonta y patéticamente, que se haya comido el pan que le arrojé anoche y le haya endulzado sus intenciones, para que solamente se aparezca frente a mí con la intención de disculparse por vigilarme como águila al nido.

—Hey, Sakura, estás ida, ¿qué pasa? —me pregunta Tenten sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. La he preocupado y seguramente sólo estoy siendo paranoica.

—Nada. Entremos. Ya sabes, muero por tener clase doble de informática hoy —digo con sarcasmo. Tenten sabe lo mucho que odio la clase doble de informática de los jueves.

Entro al campus sin que la sensación de vigilancia abandone mis sentidos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Al salir de la escuela (después de que mis profesores me atascaran de tarea, como es natural), casi se me ha olvidado que hay un chico rubio buscando un pedazo de mí allá afuera. No es hasta que lo veo parado al lado de mi scooter que se me pone la carne de gallina. Quiero rodear el lugar, gritar y salir de allí corriendo, pero está sobre mi moto (un plan muy inteligente, si me permiten agregar) y la necesito para escapar con posibilidades de que no pueda ir tras de mí. Bien podría gritar, pero seguramente me tildarían de loca. Yo lo haría.

—Voy a llamar a la policía en este mismo instante si no te apartas de mi vista —amenazo avanzando hacia Naruto. Mi teléfono celular al lado de mi oreja. Sí, este es el único método que se me ha ocurrido para salvar mi, pellejo—. No estoy bromeando.

Un chico pasa a mi lado en su bicicleta y me lanza una mirada que grita: "¡loca!". Por lo visto, el mundo se ha quedado sin héroes y sin caballeros. Esta es una escena donde debería haberse puesto delante mío para defenderme. Infeliz. Espero que nunca consiga novia.

—Sakura, por favor.

—Tres —chillo. Mi voz muy aguda. Naruto no se mueve—. ¡Dos! —sigue sin moverse—. ¡Uno!

—Vale, ya. Me quito. De veras.

—Pon las manos donde pueda verlas —exijo. Naruto arquea una ceja. Mierda. No sé de donde ha salido eso. Seguramente de la serie Bones. Claro que Booth es mucho más intimidante que yo.

—¿Es en serio?

—Vete —agito mi celular efusivamente—. No bromeo.

Con sinceridad, esta escena es más graciosa que amenazante o dramática. La cosa tendría más sabor si yo tuviera una pistola, pero las armas están prohibidas en la escuela y en el país. Eso sin mencionar que soy menor de edad.

—Pero nos volveremos a ver más temprano que tarde —promete.

Yo gruño a su espalda.

* * *

**Este capítulo, que sigue siendo introductorio, es más para decirles que este fanfic dejó sus pretenciones de convertirse en un original y podrán seguir disfrutándolo aquí en fanfiction. Y sí, se mantiene el _Fuera de Personaje_ y la verdad que lo lamento demasiado, pero es lo que hay. La historia funciona de una manera y los personajes deben amoldarse a ella. Normalmente hago que la historia se amolde a los personajes, pero esta historia me supera y no puedo.**

**En el siguiente capítulo la historia comenzará a darle sentido a la etiqueta de "supernatural" que ostenta, y habrá más interacción Sakura-Naruto, que no incluya ella corriéndolo porque la acosa xD**

**Una cosa más, me gustaría saber qué otros personajes les gustaría que participaran. Puede ser cualquiera, pero, ya saben, bajo su propio riesgo de que yo haga algo extraño con ellos (se evitará tanto como se pueda, eso sí).**

**Ah, y el primer capítulo se editó, de manera que se agregaron líneas y se suprimieron otras para que Naruto quedara menos OoC y se le añadió una pista sobre la trama principal (que no es solamente romance, hay que aclarar).**

**Agradezco a SeleSakura, hibary-kyo, lirilara1993, steph yepez, Kumikoson4 , Karkat McCormick , Stefany BM, Amantedelacomida, Sakuita 01, kidloco, Wolfmika, ahsayuni15f , ahsayuni15f y Seba20 por su apoyo y comentarios.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**:***

**Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, cosas random y otras sorpresas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RELANCER**

_Capítulo III_

No es que yo esté loca, se los juro. Naruto está persiguiéndome. Me vigila. Quiero decir... ¿qué más es, sino eso? En el momento en que lo boté en el McDonald's debió darse cuenta de que no quiero tener nada que ver con él y, sin embargo, sigue apareciéndose delante de mí. Sospechoso, ¿cierto? Claro que es sospechoso.

Me recluyo en mi habitación, no porque Shizune me haya obligado, ni siquiera es para evitarla, sino porque temo que Naruto se aparezca frente a mí. No sé, que abra la puerta de entrada de un patadón y corra escaleras arriba hasta a mi habitación. Todo puede pasar. Por suerte, si eso sucede, hay un bonito árbol de Bugambilia al lado de mi ventana por el cual puedo trepar para escapar. Luego puedo gritar como estúpida a todo pulmón por ayuda. Algún vecino debe compadecerse de mí.

Siendo un jueves y yo teniendo deberes que hacer, decido que lo mejor es gastar mi tarde en algo productivo. Hago mi tarea de trigonometría, la de inglés, biología e historia. Incluso comienzo a escribir mi ensayo sobre la importancia de la ortografía para la materia de Lectura y Redacción que no se entrega hasta el lunes. Oh, sí. Soy una chica responsable. Sin embargo, también soy un espíritu libre y esto de permanecer encerrada no es lo mío. Ya saben, el viento, el tráfico, los anuncios fluorescentes, esas cosas son mi mundo, con o sin compañía.

Doy vueltas sobre mi cama antes de decidirme por prender el Xbox y ponerme a bailar como tonta viejas canciones de _Britney Spears_ en el _Just Dance_. Ya sabes, _hit me baby one more time_. Shizune pasa junto a mí, sigilosa, y halaga mis movimientos de baile en un intento por ser amigable. Bailo bien, pero en realidad no lo hago. El secreto es que me he pasado horas practicando esta coreografía para que me salga correcta. Mi canción favorita de _It's Britney Bitch!_ Merece ser bailada con decencia.

Invito a Shizune a bailar conmigo como si no fuera la gran cosa (que sí lo es, pero me aburro y, aunque me moleste su presencia, me mata jugar sola). Bailamos una canción aquí y otra allá, ella elige al azar y yo las que mejor se me dan. Al cabo de treinta minutos, descubro que Shizune es peor bailarina que yo. Menos mal, no podría soportar una hazaña más en la lista de perfecciones de la mujer.

Reímos, sudamos como pollos en rosticería y reñimos a la televisión cuando nos equivocamos como si fuera su culpa. Entonces tenemos nuestro momento. Nos miramos la una a la otra y nos sonreímos cómplicemente. Con la sensación de que todo en el universo está alineado de forma correcta, me toma unos segundos recordar que ni ella ni yo somos cómplices, que mucho menos nos sonreímos (por lo menos no de mi parte); entonces me enfurruño y apago mi consola de videojuegos.

Ya está, ha logrado su estúpido momento madre-hija por el día de hoy sin que me diera cuenta y, ahora que estoy en mis cabales, me niego a darle otro. Ignoro que fui yo quien la invitó a jugar en primer lugar. No es bueno para mi salud mental.

Momentos después, bajo el agua fría de la ducha, recuerdo por qué estoy recluida en mi propia casa y los escalofríos sacuden mi cuerpo.

Naruto.

Ahora que mi cabeza no está caliente, recapacito sobre mis actitudes. He sido una soberana ridícula, pero Naruto tampoco ha ayudado, apareciéndose a donde quiera que voy como si yo le hubiese invitado. Grito fuerte, a todo pulmón (una mala manía que ejecuto de vez en cuando para liberar tensiones), y aporreo la pared con las manos convertidas en puños. ¡Qué idiota he sido! Pero también, ¿quién se cree ese tío rubio que es para ponerme así? ¿Que solamente porque es guapo tiene derecho a perseguirme como si tuviera derecho? ¡Ja! Y _Narnia_ se encuentra al otro lado de mi ropero.

No dispuesta a dejarme intimidar más, salgo del cuarto de baño y corro a mi habitación envuelta en una toalla, buscando ropa para salir. Porque, oh, sí, voy a salir sin importarme un cuerno que Naruto se aparezca por mi camino. Es más, _casi_ deseo que se aparezca cerca de mí. Esta vez no entraré en pánico y seré dueña de mí misma. Nada de gritos ni de histerias. Resolveré las cosas como la gente corriente. No corriente del tipo pandillero, aclaro, corriente del tipo gente normal.

La cuestión clave ahora es: ¿adónde ir? Aunque, al parecer, Naruto tiene el don de localizarme en cualquier confín del mundo, no es inteligente ir a un lugar con pocos testigos. Quien sabe, tal vez las malas vibras que me emite sí sean de un psicópata en potencia. Es mejor no arriesgarse.

Después de mucho cavilar y unos cuantos minutos de conducción, decido ir a la plaza de Konoha. Ese es un buen lugar. Es amplia, bonita, arboleada y, mi favorita: llena de gente. Me siento allí, despatarrada en una banca con el atardecer a mi derecha. Espero un minuto, dos, tres, cinco, hasta diez minutos y, aburrida como ostra porque he descubierto que olvidé mi celular en casa, comienzo a pensar que tal vez por hoy, Naruto ha decidido que ya ha tenido suficiente... o no. Diviso una cabellera rubia en un rostro zorruno. Definitivamente ese chico me acosa de una mala, malísima manera.

Respiro profundo, inhalo y exhalo. Inhalo y exhalo. Tal vez debiera ir a yoga a practicar esto, porque parece que hiperventilo.

—Sakura.

Yo no respondo, ni sonrío, ni asiento en reconocimiento a su presencia junto a mí. Es más, ni siquiera le miro; estoy concentrando mis fuerzas en aferrarme a la banca para no salir escopetada de aquí. Quiero huir, mi instinto quiere huir.

—¿Estás bien? Luces tensa; de veras.

Me trago cualquier comentario despectivo y sarcástico que pueda tener. Levanto la vista y lo veo en todo su esplendor rubio, imposiblemente guapo. Pero yo no soy el tipo de chica que mira a un chico solamente porque es guapo. En mi vieja escuela, por ejemplo, Roy Mustang era el tipo más popular y guapo habido y por haber. Se me insinuó un par de veces y yo le rechacé totalmente. Ser guapo pero tener la mierda de actitud de un mujeriego acabó con él frente a mí. La reputación es la reputación.

Me estás siguiendo —hago la observación más obvia del mundo porque, al parecer, él también lo sabe.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Sí —oh, vaya. Cuánta franqueza.

—Quiero que dejes de seguirme —espeto con el ceño fruncido—. Mira, no sé qué relación hayamos tenido en el jardín de niños, si nos prometimos amor eterno en el campamento al lado de la pileta no me acuerdo. De hecho, hasta ayer tú jamás has existido para mí, así que dime tú si una chica salida de la nada que te persigue a todas partes no te asustaría.

—No si es guapa —dice con un gesto medio pervertido en la cara. Yo casi me ahogo en mi propia saliva.

¡Hombres!

—Sí, pero yo no soy tú. No pienso como tú ni voy a pensar como tú. Quiero que me dejes en paz y quiero que me suceda a partir de ahora.

De todas las cosas que pudo decir, me sorprende con la más tonta.

—¿En serio no me recuerdas?

—No —casi pierdo toda mi paciencia—. Ahora déjame en paz para que pueda seguir viviendo mi vida con tranquilidad.

Él suspira. Un suspiro largo y cansado. Al parecer, esta conversación es tan agotadora tanto para mí como para él.

—No puedo. Tenemos que estar juntos. Por tu propio bien.

—Bueno, pues por mi propio bien, yo decido que debemos estar separados, ¿vale? Ahora, si me disculpas.

Me marcho de la plaza hasta el lugar donde estacioné mi scooter, un par de cuadras en la lejanía. Los estacionamientos más cercanos estaban repletos.

En mi camino, me topo con una mujer y su hijo pequeño pidiendo limosna. El niño llora por hambre y la mujer le dice que espere, que aún no hay nada para comer. Que tal vez más tarde consigan algo. Mi corazón se constriñe. Odio ver lo miserable que es el mundo; que las personas pasen hambre, que los ancianos estén solos y que haya niños sin hogar.

Yo soy del tipo de personas que, cuando se topan con este tipo de desgracias, no pueden dejar de ayudar. Entro a una pequeña tienda de abarrotes y gasto mi dinero comprando alimentos imperecederos y otros pertenecientes a la canasta básica. Con lo caro que está todo en el país, gasto una gran cantidad y ni siquiera alcanza para gran cosa, pero es todo lo que puedo dar. Por último, compro una paleta de helado, de esas que tienen dos palitos y salgo corriendo en dirección a la señora y su hijo.

—Tome —le digo extendiéndole la bolsa. No agrego nada más.

La señora agarra la bolsa de plático y me mira agradecida. No, algo que va más allá de eso. Es como eterno agradecimiento. Mi corazón se estremece, esta vez de alegría he hecho lo correcto. No hay mejor manera de gastar mi dinero que esta. Por último, abro el helado, lo parto en dos y le doy una de las mitades al niño.

—Espero que se te pase el hambre un rato —sonrío. Él me sonríe también, con una dentadura falta de dientes.

Reemprendo mi camino.

Mi inseparable scooter y yo decidimos que necesitamos gasolina después de mucho vagar por la ciudad, averiguando cuando los semáforos se ponían en rojo, qué diablos había tratado de decir Naruto con que tenemos que estar juntos. ¿Está secreta y psicópatamente enamorado de mí? Aunque me parece la opción más plausible, no parece que Naruto me ame pues dijo esas palabras como con resignación. Una persona enamorada no se resigna de esa manera y mucho menos en esas circunstancias.

Por suerte para mí, encontré un billete de veinte en la bolsa trasera de mis pantalones (yo siempre olvido dinero en las múltiples bolsas de mis pantalones), así que puedo alimentar mi tanque con el derivado del petróleo fácilmente.

Como ya estoy bastante alejada del centro de la ciudad, tomo una carretera en busca de la solitaria gasolinera que sé está a unos doscientos metros del punto en el que me encuentro ahora. Si mi padre me viera me mataría. Ya es de noche y siempre me ha dicho que no es correcto que una señorita como yo sortee caminos solitarios a estas horas.

Un hombre gordito y simpático me atiende y yo gasto quince de mis veinte pesos en gasolina, luego estaciono mi moto cerca de los baños y me dirijo a la tienda de la estación.

Yo soy ese tipo de personas que tienen hambre eternamente. Hambre, hambre y más hambre, aunque a veces confundo el hambre con el aburrimiento y también como por nervios o ansiedad. Y ahora mismo estoy nerviosa. Naruto sigue rondando mis pensamientos lo quiera o no.

Entro a la tienda y, por puro masoquismo, voy hasta el área de refrigeradores a ver las bellas botellas de yogurt o otros deliciosos comestibles. A mí solamente me alcanza para unos chicles o algo. Este tipo de tiendas son muy caras. Pero lo importante es que mi boca esté entretenida hasta que llegue a casa. Con un poco de suerte, también puedo engañar a mi estómago.

Un violento escalofrío sacude mi cuerpo por completo. El presentimiento de algo malo.

Camino de regreso hasta el mostrador y, como en una película de terror, las luces se apagan sin razón aparente. El silencio me abruma, pero sigo caminando esta vez pasos más pequeños, mis brazos agitándose de un lado a otro, buscando los anaqueles para no golpearme con ellos. Aparte de la obvia penumbra, el silencio total me rodea. Me siento inquieta, llamo por alguien; el cajero, tal vez, pero nadie me contesta.

Esto no es bueno. No parece un problema común con la electricidad. Afuera no están encendidas las luces de las farolas, ni pasa ningún carro. La luna se encuentra estratégicamente alineada detrás de una enorme nube oscura, cargada de agua. Todo está quieto, como si me encontrara sola en la tienda.

No sé lo que pasa, pero me niego a entrar en pánico, a pesar de que es todo lo que mi cuerpo pide y grita que haga. Algo malo va a sucederme. Alguien me vigila, lo siento. Siento los ojos de un desconocido en mi nuca. Mi cuerpo lucha contra los escalofríos. Hay malas intenciones a mi alrededor, algo como ansias, necesidad, hambre.

Me golpeo contra un estante, escucho caer paquetes de algún comestible. Lo siguiente que hago es reírme. Una carcajada larga y aguda, como el chillido de un gato. Sé que reír no es lo más correcto para hacer en esta situación, pero los nervios me traicionan. Lo absurdo me supera. Esta es una maldita tienda de paso. Acabo de ver gente allá afuera. Es más, un sujeto me ha despachado la gasolina hace tres minutos. ¡Tres minutos! ¿Cómo es que todo ha cambiado en tan corto periodo de tiempo?

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que mi risa se convierta en el inicio de un sollozo. Estoy asustada. Estoy asustada a muerte, atrapada en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

—Sal de ahí —grito a la nada. Lo que es peor que saber que van a matarte es que sepas que van a matarte y se den el lujo de dejarte esperando—. No te tengo miedo —miento descaradamente. ¿Quién demonios no tendría miedo en mi lugar?

El revoloteo de las alas de un pájaro me responde a mis espaldas. Pero caigo en cuenta: estoy en una tienda, la puerta está cerrada. No puede haber un pájaro aquí dentro.

No giro la cabeza para ver qué hay detrás de mí. Prefiero no saberlo. Sólo entraría en pánico. Corro con todas mis fuerzas a la salida y abro la pesada puerta con tanta fuerza y rapidez que casi me disloco el brazo. Agradezco a Dios que la puerta no fuera automática, de lo contrario no hubiera sido capaz de marcharme de allí.

Ahora necesito mi scooter, ¿dónde he dejado mi scooter?

Trato de calmarme para pensar con claridad. Estoy frenética y sé que mi atacante de hecho _me está dejando escapar_, porque, si él quisiera, yo ya no estaría en este mundo. Inhalo ye exhalo. Cierto, mi scooter está a tan solo otros metros de aquí, en el aparcamiento cerca de los baños.

Corro a ella, no hay tiempo que perder. No importa que me quede sin aliento. No doy más de tres pasos cuando mi cuerpo colisiona con otro. Una fuerte, masculino. Oh, Dios. Me ha atrapado. Unas manos me toman por los hombros.

—Sakura, ¿dime dónde está?

Reconozco la voz de Naruto, mi acechador. Dios, estoy tan aliviada de ver a un alma viva aparte de mí aquí.

—Vámonos —chillo—. Vámonos de aquí ahora.

Él no me hace caso, en cambio me dice:

—Dime dónde está, Sakura.

Está calmado y no sé por qué o cómo puede mantenerse sereno cuando yo estoy a punto de colapsar.

—Estoy aquí, perro.

La voz que ha pronunciado esas palabras se escucha frenética, ansiosa y antinatural, como si no fuera humana.

Sin poderlo evitar, echo un vistazo por encima del hombro de Naruto y le veo. Es un hombre, o por lo menos eso me demuestra su silueta en medio de la oscuridad. No parece ser nada anormal pero escucho un batir de alas que viene de su dirección, de él, pero no hay ningún ave allí ni salen un par de miembros emplumados de su espalda. Aunque tal vez estén allí y simplemente yo no puedo verlos. A estas alturas, con el corazón queriéndoseme salir del pecho, me trago cualquier excusa. Hasta que en cualquier momento despertaré en un hospital sin piernas, descubriendo que todo esto no ha sido más que un sueño comatoso que he tenido.

—Gracias por salir —responde Naruto—. Me mataba la opción de tener que ir a buscarte.

El otro sujeto se ríe; una risa gutural que me estremece hasta los huesos.

—No le provoques. Simplemente huyamos —suplico, pero Naruto me pone detrás de él.

—Busca un lugar seguro —y, sin darme tiempo a objetar nada, se echa a correr.

Lo que sucede a continuación ocurre tan rápido que, si la adrenalina no estuviera apoderada de mi ser, agudizando mis sentidos, no hubiera podido seguirle la pista. Naruto salva los cinco metros que lo separan del hombre oscuro con un salto, echándosele encima como un tigre, pero el otro no es estúpido y lo esquiva con algo esfuerzo. Parece que se da cuenta que es más débil que mi acechador rubio, porque no da señales de querer seguir combatiendo con él.

Naruto echa a correr tras él a una velocidad imposible cuando el otro regresa a por mí, alrededor del área de la gasolinera, y entonces es que noto a los trabajadores desmayados en sus puestos de trabajo. No es que no haya nadie, es que se encuentran inconscientes.

El desconocido se gira y la pelea se prolonga cuando ambos comienzan a lanzarse puñetazos que el otro esquiva con maestría. Noto que evita darle la espalda a mi salvador a como dé lugar. Entonces Naruto le da una patada voladora que manda a volar al Señor Oscuridad hasta el otro lado, justo al lado de los baños. Lo que sigue me duele en el alma: el tipo malo toma mi moto con una mano, lanzándola por los aires como si no fuera más que una pequeña piedra. Naruto la esquiva por los pelos y lo siguiente que se escucha es el horroroso chirrido del metal contra el asfalto. Mi Honda se encuentra KO contra una pared. Yo miro mi muy muerta moto con anhelo y, en medio de todos mis tumultuosos sentimientos, le dedico un pensamiento.

Vuelvo la vista a la pelea que da un giro de los acontecimientos cuando, después de una finta, Naruto caza al hombre oscuro por la espalda. Parece como si lo estuviera reteniendo de algo. Como cuando te agarran del cuello de la camisa por detrás, pero allí no hay nada. Entonces jala y el tipo malo aúlla de dolor. Un grito agónico, completamente desgarrador que me cala en lo más hondo del alma. Pero eso no es todo, porque ahora las veo.

Veo las alas.

Las alas son negras, como el color de la noche, pura y total oscuridad, que es muy difícil distinguir en donde empiezan y en donde terminan. Razono en un segundo que de ahí provenía el sonido de revoloteo que escuché dentro de la tienda y cuando el sujeto manifestó su presencia.

Naruto jala con toda su fuerza las alas, arrancándolas de tajo. Un último grito que me hace querer cubrirme los oídos y entonces nada. El Señor Oscuro se convierte en polvo y un montón de plumas negras en el suelo. Naruto descansa las manos sobre las rodillas, jadeando de cansancio. Entonces me mira.

—Vámonos —me dice—. Vámonos antes de que se despierten.

Todos los focos de la gasolinera, la tienda, los baños y las farolas de la calle se encienden en ese mismo instante. Yo echo una mirada a los trabajadores del lugar.

—No puedo —mi voz sale como un murmullo muy agudo, pero aun así Naruto me escucha—. Mi moto...

Dejo el resto de la frase en el aire y señalo con el dedo el montón de chatarra que alguna vez fue mi scooter. Él asiente y mete una mano en el bolsillo, sacando un llavero.

—Vamos en mi auto.

—¿Tienes un auto? —pregunto estúpidamente. Me doy cuenta que, hasta ahora, siempre pensé que Naruto solamente aparecía allí donde estaba, como usando teletransportación o algo.

—Sí, lo tengo. Ahora vamos.

Su expresión continúa seria, como si todavía estuviera en medio de la refriega. Me toma por el codo y me obliga a caminar hasta un Mustang Naranja estacionado al otro lado de la calle.

—Necesito hacer una llamada —quita el seguro al auto y me meto en el asiento del copiloto.

De repente me siento hecha polvo, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Todas esas emociones y la adrenalina de antes me han chupado la energía. Las preguntas se arremolinan en mi mente y no estoy segura de querer conocer las respuestas a esas interrogantes.

En el teléfono, Naruto dice algo como "situación", "limpiar", "zona" y da la dirección de la gasolinera. Luego entra al auto y comienza a conducir con una expresión neutra que me asusta ligeramente.

—¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué quería hacerme daño? —pregunto después de dos minutos de haber arrancado.

Naruto sigue conduciendo el auto sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Aunque luce sereno, hay arrugas de preocupación alrededor de sus ojos. Sé que solamente quiere aparentar calma para no asustarme más de lo qué ya estoy. Después de todo, acaban de intentar matarme. No es poca cosa.

Río interiormente e incluso ahí mi voz suena hueca. La magnitud de todo lo que ha sucedido cae sobre mí como el enorme peso del mundo sobre los hombros de Atlas. No puedo estar más asustada que esto. Mis manos están temblando y pareciera que mi corazón se me quiere salir del pecho de tan fuerte que late. Si me miro en un espejo estoy segura de que todavía me encontraré con las pupilas dilatadas y la piel lívida. Menos mal que no soy el tipo de chica que llora fácilmente, esa sería la gracia final para mi ya deplorable situación, aunque todo lo que ha pasado me hace querer deshacerme en incontables sollozos en mi almohada.

—Porque eres especial para ellos.

Sé que hay mucho más aparte de esas crípticas palabras, pero ni él quiere pronunciarlas y me doy cuenta de que ni yo me siento preparada para escucharlas ahora. No por esta noche al menos. Él ha utilizado el pronombre "ellos" y eso ha servido para sumirme nuevamente en el terror. Agradezco su silencio con un asentimiento de cabeza que él no ve y me aferro al cinturón de seguridad. Estamos llegando a casa (de alguna manera el conoce mi dirección). Naruto estaciona el auto a unos metros de la puerta principal.

Observo la penumbra del vecindario y el resplandor luminoso que emite la ventana que da a la sala de mi casa. Por primera vez en cinco años agradezco que Shizune esté esperándome. Me bajo torpemente del vehículo: casi olvido desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad y luego estoy a punto de caerme de bruces contra el suelo.

Cálmate, Sakura. Cálmate.

Aspiro y espiro profundamente por treinta segundos, Naruto sigue sin mirarme. Sus manos están fuertemente apretadas al volante. Sus nudillos blancos. Doy un par de pasos lejos del auto, mis pisadas son firmes de nuevo. Estoy tan impresionada todavía que el simple hecho de que pueda pararme en mis propios pies sin caer me parece una gran hazaña.

—Dudo mucho que alguien te ataque de nuevo esta noche pero ¿estarás bien sola? —su voz me sorprende. Es la primera vez que habla por voluntad propia en los últimos veinte minutos.

Quiero decir que no con todas mis fuerzas, mi cerebro incluso forma la idea parcial de invitarlo a dormir conmigo. Hay suficientes habitaciones en casa, podemos dormir separados sin ser un incordio el uno para el otro y sin que Shizune se entere. Ni siquiera necesitaremos hablar. Su simple presencia será un consuelo para mí. Pero ¿qué sé realmente de Naruto? Él me salvó, sí, pero, aparte de lo que vi esta noche, no conozco nada sobre él. No sé dónde vive, quienes son sus padres o qué le gusta. Ni siquiera sé por qué me salvó. Naruto puede no ser una de esas personas que trataron de dañarme hoy, pero sí puede querer lastimarme por su cuenta.

—Lo estaré. Gracias.

Él asiente, la expresión preocupada que ha abordado su cara no se desvanece por mi pequeño y valiente discurso.

—¿Estás segura? Siempre podría acompañarte un rato.

Mi estómago burbujea ante la idea, ansioso. Recuerdo que no he comido absolutamente nada en cinco horas, no es porque yo sea una total cobarde y desee compañía.

—Voy a estar bien, gracias —rechazo de nuevo la idea de quedarme a solas con él, esta vez definitivamente.

Mi instinto me reprende internamente, dice que puedo confiar en Naruto y que, de hecho, si alguien me ataca otra vez él sería el único que podrá defenderme, porque Shizune y yo simplemente somos un par de mujeres que de combate no sabemos nada. Yo, por vez primera, ignoro deliberadamente a mi sexto sentido. Ése es el problema, yo no puedo confiar íntimamente en las personas con facilidad y a este chico le conozco de hace un día. Simplemente no puedo.

—Pero mañana —añado apresuradamente. Tal vez no quiera estar con él a solas ahora, pero necesito respuestas y él parece tenerlas todas—, ¿vas a volver, cierto? Sabes que tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé —responde con una media sonrisa, sus ojos azules completamente enfocados en mi rostro que se asoma por la ventanilla del pasajero—. Te busco mañana.

No pregunto en donde me va a encontrar, él es un acosador experto. La idea me reconforta en una retorcida manera. Me alejo del auto fingiendo una sonrisa y diciendo adiós con la mano. Por hoy se ha terminado, me digo. Los mounstros o lo que sean pueden esperar.

* * *

**Sep. Roy Mustang ha hecho una especie de cameo en este fanfic. Pero, joder, es que HOY ES TRES DE OCTUBRE y tenía que conmemorarlo de alguna manera. ¿Que mejor que de esta? Además, esta actualización rápida se escribió precisamente por esta fecha. Sí, soy una friki total de FullMetal Alchemist.**

**Sobre Shizune... ew. Con sinceridad no me la imagino con el padre de Sakura, pero era ella o un OC. Si quieren puedo convertirla en un OC, si les molesta.**

**Y Tsunade va a salir. Oh, sí. Y Jiraiya. De hecho, Jiraiya saldrá en el próximo. También saldrán Hinata Y Sasuke. Jo jo jo. Ya planeé su participación morbosamente. Yahiko, Nagato y Konan ya tienen su súper sensual papel en este fanfic también, aunque menor, sé que los harán sonreír. Al único que no logro acomodar es a Itachi, pero a ver qué se me ocurre. A Kakashi se le está amoldando a cierto papel.  
**

**Agradezco como siempre a quienes me comentaron (10 reviews *-*, gracias).**

**_Seba20,_ Sakuita 01, Kumikoson4, Karkat McCormick, SeleSakura, harunoakatsuki, lirilara1993, hibary-kyo, Stefany BM, NathixG.**

**Otra duda (comentario) generalizado que se presentó es si Sakura está siendo inmadura**. **Bueno, sí, pero hay una explicación para tal cosa (más adelante) y para todos esos hechos extraños que expongo.** **Además, se pretende que el personaje vaya madurando poco a poco :D**

**Una cosa que se me pasó es que estoy utilizando el sistema monetario mexicano. Para que se guíen por tanteo y redondeo 1 dólar = 12 pesos. 1 euro = 17 pesos.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**:***

**PD: Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de fanfics, novedades de actualizaciones y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
